HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATOBE & TEZUKA!
by TEZUKA Z0NE
Summary: En octubre, el Seigaku y el Hyotei realizaron una fiesta en conjunto para sus capitanes, pues su fecha de cumpleaños eran muy cercanos (de Keigo el 4 de octubre y el 7 de Kunimitsu) también invitaron a diferentes escuelas a la "fiesta", pero de hecho ni Tezuka, ni Atobe esperaban que fuera de esta manera...


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATOBE & TEZUKA!**

**I**

Ambos capitanes Tezuka y Atobe estaban delante de una ¿fiesta? Si se podía considerar así, entre globos, música, bullicio y demás, sus equipos respectivos (Seigaku y Hyotei) habían planeado realizarles una fiesta en conjunto a los dos, pues su fecha de cumpleaños eran muy cercanos (de Atobe el 4 de octubre y el 7 de Tezuka) así que decidieron festejarla unos días después y ahí estaba la dichosa fiesta, que de hecho ni Tezuka ni Atobe esperaban que fuera de esta manera.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Tezuka se encontraba frente a su computadora último modelo, ultramoderno con equipos profesionales incluidos, que de seguro debió costar demasiado caro y demás en su habitación, si, por alguna razón había recibido más de lo que esperaba, pues siempre había querido un ordenador (y otros aparatos) para su habitación, si, un ordenador que le facilitara algunas actividades, eso es lo que quería, de alguna manera Atobe se había enterado de ello, la cosa es que en su reciente cumpleaños, cuando se encontraba con su familia comiendo un pastel que su madre le había preparado modestamente, llego Atobe en su limosina y su personal descendió e instaló en su dormitorio, un ordenador súper moderno, un proyector demasiado caro, humidificadores también costosos; Ayana su madre estaba feliz, su abuelo le dijo que era bueno para Kunimitsu porque ya tenía los aparatos que necesitaba y por su puesto invitaron a Atobe a comer un poco de pastel, esa era la historia de su actual ordenador y demás cosas.

Ahora estaba esperando a Keigo, por que quedaron en asistir ambos, pues era una fiesta en conjunto, justamente acababa de recibir un mensaje de texto a su correo, donde indicaba Atobe que llegaba en más o menos 5 minutos más. Lo cual enojo a Kunimitsu, se supone que debería haber llegado hace 10 minutos, pero bueno así era Atobe, en fin suspiro, cerro su cuenta y apago el equipo. Él ya estaba listo, su celular, billetera y con el nuevo vestuario que le había comprado su madre, que de alguna manera al parecer se dejó influenciar por revistas de moda, que le había regalado cierto capitán del Hyotei.

Luego…

Atobe le había mentido, no llego en 5 minutos más, ya habían pasado aproximadamente 20 minutos y nada. Cuando el timbre tintineó, no sabía si era Atobe o no, hasta que escucho que alguien llamaba a su celular, si era Keigo.

-Aquí Tezuka –dijo.

-Ah Tezuka, ore-sama está en la puerta de tu casa, más vale que estés listo- informo.

-Hn- afirmo Kunimitsu, colgando, bueno él le había esperado alrededor de 30 minutos y Atobe no podía esperar ni un minuto, tenía que hablar con Keigo seriamente acerca de sus llegadas tardes y sobre quebrantar una norma, se dispuso a bajar con ese pensamiento en la cabeza y justamente eso iba hacer cuando vio Atobe en el pasillo de su casa, pero luego miro a su madre con un estuche elegante que contenía un collar y pendientes de perlas originales.

-Ah Kunimitsu, mira lo que me trajo Atobe-kun –decía feliz su madre.

Tezuka no sabía cómo tomar este tipo de actitudes.

-Vaya Kunimitsu, mejor dile a tu padre que cuide de su esposa, si no quieres que Atobe-kun se convierta en tu nuevo padre –bromeaba Kunikazu el abuelo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

A Tezuka no le hacia ninguna gracia por su puesto, ese tipo de bromas no eran apreciadas en lo más mínimo por él y no era que su padre no le regalara cosas a su madre, es más, en su pasado aniversario su padre a su madre le había regalado una lavadora, luego en su cumpleaños una cocina nueva… pero… pero eso no quería decir nada…

-Bueno Tezuka, mejor apresurémonos no queremos privarlos de mi maravillosa presencia –hablo Keigo, pues Kunimitsu parecía que se había extraviado en sus pensamientos extrañamente.

Y fue así que partieron hacia la fiesta, previamente Atobe se despidió muy cordialmente. Entonces cuando salió el capitán del Seigaku esperaba encontrar una limosina, pues se trataba de Keigo, pero ciertamente esta no era como las anteriores, esta era mucho, pero mucho más (exageradamente) extensa, bloqueaba unas dos calles enteras, por su puesto casi todos sus vecinos fueron a curiosear.

-¡Oh es gente rica! –decían y cuchicheaban chismeando entre ellos los vecinos. El mayordomo les abrió la puerta, para que ingresasen los dos jóvenes.

-Buenas tardes tenga usted, Tezuka-sama –decía el anciano mayordomo.

-Buenas tardes –respondiendo, algo extrañado de aquel título.

-Keigo-sama pase usted.

Cuando ingresaron a la limosina, Kunimitsu vio también que el sitio era exageradamente espacioso también.

-Ah Ore-sama le parece interesante estos lares, la muchedumbre siempre tan sorprendida de mi riqueza, debe ser interesante vivir entre aquellos vecinos tan atentos –dijo Atobe.

-¿…? –no sabía si eso era un alago o no, aunque a veces era malentendido, Atobe tenía las mejores intenciones, como la vez que Keigo se propuso comprar, una nueva casa con mejor vecindario para la familia Tezuka, más bien solo se lo comento a el –no te sientas obligado a decir cosas buenas y Atobe, ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde? por un momento pensé que venias trotando.

-¡Oh Tezuka! ¿Cuánto tiempo has sido maltratado por los tuyos? por supuesto que Ore-sama no vendría a pie y menos utilizaría el transporte plebeyo.

-¿Entonces? –Kunimitsu podía tolerar tranquilamente una buena cantidad de Atobe.

-¿Ah~n? ¿No lo sabes tú Tezuka? Me sorprende, un rey nunca llega tarde, llega justo a tiempo, son los demás quienes se adelantan.

-…

Mientras tanto el mayordomo le sirvió a Atobe y a él, una copa de champagne potable sin alcohol por su puesto, la primera vez que vio a Keigo consumir esa bebida, arqueo la ceja en forma de desaprobación, luego le dijeron que no tenía alcohol, como tal ahora recibió la bebida y no es que haya tomado una con alcohol antes, así que no sabía a qué sabría si tenía o no, pero confiaba en Atobe.

-La verdad Ore-sama esta algo ansioso, me pregunto qué tipo de fiesta planearon tu equipo y el mío –hablo Keigo.

-Hn –Kunimitsu también tenía algo de curiosidad. Hace dos días atrás, al final de la práctica habitual del Seigaku, llego Oshitari que fue invitado por Oishi, ambos le dijeron de la fiesta en conjunto. (Casi lo mismo paso con Atobe.)

-Obocchama espero que se divierta –hablaba el mayordomo a Atobe –usted también Tezuka obocchama.

-Hn –dijo por cortesía, pero ¿Obocchama?

-¿Que no piensas jugar profesionalmente al tenis y ser uno de los mejores? –pregunto Atobe en respuesta –lo demás viene agregado, pero por su puesto Ore-sama nunca se quedara atrás –mirándolo en forma de desafío.

Y fue así que finalmente llegaron a la dirección, el conductor les informo por el intercomunicador, ambos descendieron, claro la puerta fue abierta por el mayordomo.

-Así que aquí es –hablo Keigo –es mejor de lo que esperaba –estaba entusiasta, todo parecía indicar que se habían esforzado. Pues era un gran y nuevo edificio elegante, dentro había música, por la fiesta de seguro.

-Vamos –dijo Tezuka.

Y así ambos capitanes se encaminaron, era difícil de perderse, el policía que custodiaba les había dicho que caminaran a través del pasillo y al final era la entrada del sitio y así fue. Cuando ambos jóvenes casi llegaron, les rodearon mucha gente desconocida.

-Ah ustedes son Tezuka-kun y Atobe-kun ¿verdad? –decía uno.

-Pensamos que no llegarían –hablaba otro –apresúrense pasen por aquí por favor jóvenes –los llevaron a un sitio, era como una pequeña tarima circular, que contenía una mesa extraña que tenía dos asientos y les hicieron sentar ahí, casi a la fuerza.

-¿Pero qué está pasando? ¡Ore-sama exige una explicación! –ordenaba Atobe, mientras aquellas personas les colocaban micrófonos casi a la fuerza y rápidamente.

-Hn –Tezuka apoyaba.

-Ya está, esperen aquí por favor –dijeron.

-¿Ah~n? ¡Deben estar locos si-! -sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando una especie de tuvo los encerró a los dos rápidamente -¿pero qué rayos está sucediendo? ¿Sabes algo de esto Tezuka?

-No, Oishi no me dio detalles -Kunimitsu por su lado tampoco sabía.

Pronto se dieron cuenta que ambos estaban siendo trasladados (con todo y tarima circular) a otro sitio, como él tubo no era transparente no podían ver nada, una vez que se detuvo, las paredes que les rodeaban se elevaban hacia arriba.

-Yudan Sezu ni Ikou –le dijo Tezuka a Atobe.

Luego escucharon música que dejaría sordo a cualquiera, mucha gente alrededor de la ¿pista? entre ellos estaban sus respectivos equipos Seigaku, Hyotei y demás escuelas como el Rikkaidai, Shintenhouji, Fudomine, Higa, St. Rudolph, Yamabuki, etc. , además habían payasos, mascotas (ósea hombres vestidos de osos y demás), luces de diferentes colores, globos, una pantalla gigante, cámaras filmadoras; y algunos al igual que ellos, en su podio pero de diferente color, luego salió un hombre vestido extravagantemente con lentejuelas; de algún modo a Tezuka se le hizo familiar, esto se parecía a aquellos programas cómicos de variedad que estaba viendo últimamente.

_**ENDFLASH BACK**_

-¡Muy buenas tardes querido publico! –Hablo casi grito por el micrófono, el que vestía adornado con lentejuelas -bienvenidos a este nuevo programa ¡Happy Birthday to You!

-¡AHHH-EHHHHHHH!- se escucharon aplausos y gritos de entusiasmo del público. Atobe y Tezuka estaban tan sorprendidos que no tenían palabras.

-Como es un nuevo programa debemos explicar en qué consiste, estamos en octubre, pues nos toca festejar a los cumpleañeros del mes de octubre, cada equipo está constituido como debieron ver por un par de cumpleañeros, que deben participar en los diferentes retos del concurso, para reunir puntos, el equipo que tengas más puntos acumulados ganara y así podrá tener… ¡Una fiesta toda pagada por el canal, además de muchos premios!

-Entonces, la fiesta que ellos realizaban para Ore-sama… –susurraba Atobe atónito, más bien su micrófono aún no estaba encendido, algo como 'miserables' rondaba en la mente de Keigo, porque al final la dichosa fiesta, ellos (Tezuka, Atobe) iban a ser los que debían ganarla con su propio esfuerzo, además quien se creían que era Ore-sama, para que un canal popular de TV pagara por su fiesta, él podía hacer un festejo un millón de veces mejor.

-… -Tezuka jamás pensó en salir en un programa como este, la verdad estaba aún sorprendido.

-¡Vámonos de aquí, Tezuka! –le dijo Keigo a Tezuka, para que este último saliera de su aturdimiento, antes de que los presentaran.

-¡Y los primeros concursantes son, Atobe Keigo-kun del 4 de octubre y Tezuka Kunimitsu-kun del 7 de octubre! –fueron alumbrados por los reflectores y las cámaras les filmaron detenidamente.

-¡Saluden a la cámara muchachos!

Pues bien, ahora ya no tenían escapatoria ¿debían participar? lo único que sabían era que estaban siendo vistos por TV y que habían muchos (demasiados) gritos y porras de apoyo para ellos.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA.**_

_**Nota:**__ Los personajes de The Prince of tennis no me pertenecen son propiedad de Takeshi Konomi, solo la historia es mía._

_**2da Nota:**__ Advertencia, este fic es una comedia xD._

_Hi! Este es mi nuevo fic, que a escribir verdad es un one-shot que lo partí en partes, para ponerle más emoción xD. En fin, ya sé que su cumpleaños de ambos ya paso, fue en octubre, pero esto lo escribí por diversión, y pues quería borrarlo, pero me pareció interesante y si alguien se pregunta de mi otro fic "The 4 Kings" estoy un poco triste por lo que le paso, entre una cosa y otra le hice eso por descuidada, jooo y de paso lo tuve que volver a subir, algún día subiré un nuevo capítulo… pero eso será hasta que se me pase la conmoción LOL. Y Gracias por leer. _


End file.
